Anti-Spirals
The Anti-Spirals are a species that feature in Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann. History The Anti-Spiral race (反螺旋族, Hanrasen Zoku, "Anti Spiral Tribe"?) or the Anti-Spirals (アンチ-スパイラル, Anchisupairaru?) were a race of beings that were native to the universe. According to themselves, they were once a Spiral race similar to humans but learnt that the evolution of Spiral Power would lead to the destruction of the universe. Thus, they learnt of this disaster from the Spiral Nemesis that would end all existence and decided to take action. To accomplish this, they halted their own evolution and ended their time as a Spiral race with them all purging themselves of Spiral power whilst they shunted their world into another dimension. From there, they launched a war against the Spiral races in order to stop their evolution as it would bring about the Spiral Nemesis with this leading to a confrontation with the Spiral Warriors from these races that included Humanity. During their onslaught, the Anti-Spirals found heavy resistance on Earth due to it being home to native Spiral warriors. These Spiral warriors managed to hold off the Anti-Spirals and even managed to drive them back into space with them even pushing into the Anti-Spiral territory. Despite this attack, the Spiral faces were unable to find the location of the Anti-Spiral homeworld base of operations that was situated in the barrier between dimensions. This led to a stalemate between the two sides with a war of attrition being waged until Lordgenome of the Spiral Warriors learnt of the existence of the Spiral Nemesis. To prevent this potential cataclysm, Lordgenome turned against the rest of his fellow Spiral Warriors with the intention of stopping future casualties. This resulted in the Spiral races being defeated and sent back to their respective homeworld with humanity being reduced to a primitive existence who were removed all knowledge of their origins. On Earth, Lordgenome was placed in charge as custodian of the planet and had mankind living in small numbers underground as the Anti-Spirals threatened to intervene again if humans ever exceeded a million in number. With the other races pacified, the Anti-Spirals installed devices in place to ensure that Spiral Power did not manifest again with worlds such as Earth having the Anti-Spiral Human Annihilation System in place to activate if the planet's population ever reached a certain threshold. Overview Upon their transformation, their appearance was that of white humanoid entities with no individual identity but instead a collective intelligence. Anti-Spirals were shown to be omniscient, omnipresent and nearly omnipotent. Among their powers was the capacity to replicate Spiral lifeforms along with their traits including mecha. They were able to manipulate multi-dimensional probability allowing them to attack by shifting on the time axis through the use of random schrodinger warps. The Anti-Spirals ultimately believed that their actions were the benefit of all existence as they sought to stop the Spiral Nemesis. They showed this by halting their own evolution and removing themselves into another dimension to enforce their rules on Spiral life-forms. As such, they believed it was their duty to limit the development of Spiral lifeforms and avoid the Spiral Nemesis. Anti-Spirals were able to create virtual life-forms and embed them into the genetic structure of Spiral races. Such artificial life forms were meant to be their messengers to the normal universe and could be activated during set circumstances. When that happened, the organisms former personality was suppressed as the messengers mind activated to complete their mission. Once activated, the messenger demonstrated some of the powers of their masters such as dimensional control allowing them to teleport. The Anti-Spirals were known to take the messengers afterwards and analyse their bodies which was an act that destroyed them. One system they created were the Spiral life-form Annihilation Devices with these being hidden weapons placed on worlds that monitored the presence of spiral life-form signatures. If a world's population exceeded a set limit, the device activated and destroyed the Spiral life-forms over the target planet. In one case, this was the planet's Moon that was rigged to be set on a collision course with the world itself to destroy all life on it. Their ability to manipulate dimensions allowed them to create traps between realms such as between the 10th and 11th dimensions. They were responsible for creating the Multiverse Labyrinth that was an extradimensional realm in the Anti-Spiral multiverse where they kept conscious beings trapped within an infinite series of alternate dimensions. Those within it were trapped in a place filled with their past experiences and their preferences. Anti-Spirals ability to manipulate energy allowed them to utilise the energy from creation to unleash blasts that were effectively the energies of the Big Bang against their foes. Members *'Anti-Spiral' : Notes *The Anti-Spiral was voiced by voice actor Takuya Kamikawa in the Japanese version and by voice actor Dave Mallow in the English version. Appearances *''Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann'': Category:Species Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann